


another victim

by Not_a_healthy_human



Series: random parrlyn One-shots [8]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_a_healthy_human/pseuds/Not_a_healthy_human
Summary: Anne was a paid murderer that hated her jobShe would do anything to leave that life behind
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Jane Seymour, Anne Boleyn & Katherine Howard, Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Series: random parrlyn One-shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007544
Kudos: 21





	another victim

**Author's Note:**

> Tw. for gun usage, murder, thoughts of suicide, idk what else

Another victim fell before her wide green eyes. She hated doing his dirty work. But, it was to protect them, she told herself that lie once again before disposing of the body in the bath of chemicals she had before her. She turned her back at the dissolving corpse behind her and walked away. It was always the same; locate, shoot, hide, and run. Even if she had seen this same stuff ever since she was a teen, she still couldn't deal with the aftermath of killing not so innocent people almost every week. She always dreamt with their begging eyes, woke up muttering sorry as if it was a prayer. That night was not the exception.

"You're late." Henry stood before her. His stern voice, chilling her on the bones. "Maybe I wouldn't be If you chose easier targets! A federal! Did you want me to get killed?!" Sure, she was terrified of him and what he could do, but she still had her pride. She would word how much she hated him until the day she was the target. "I certainly knew you would beat him, my dear Anne. I think I did overestimate your time management, though." He then proceeded to take out his phone and call his shooters off. "I'm a man of word. Your money is on the table. Have a nice night!" He then left the room, presumably to serve himself more wine.

After taking the white envelope where her payment was, she took her stuff and went home. The first thing she saw was a pink blur that tackled her to the ground. She was used to her little cousin's antics by now. "I take it. You missed me?" Anne said while giving her cousin her classic side smile. Both of them entering the house to sit on the small cozy couch they had in the living room. "Yeah! Janey called, though! She told me to ask you if she could come with you and me for my first day as an official third grader!" Kat said adorably, even if she had said the same thing since she started the first grade, it never got old. Her smile wide, even with one of her front teeth being missing. She was glad she had managed to keep that little 7-year-old girl hidden from Henry's view. That kid deserved the sun, the stars, and more. That kid was the reason why she didn't jump off a bridge. "You're staring again! What's on your mind?" Anne shrugged slightly before striking her practiced pensive stance. "I was thinking of what hairstyle you'll rock tomorrow since Jane and I will definitely be escorting you to your first day of school!" Kat giggled a bit before going into a miny ramble about why she wanted to have her hair in a high ponytail. She would do anything to protect that child. 

After a short call with Jane thanking her for taking care of Kat, she went to sleep. She (as always) had a restless night, with dreams she'd rather forget. Well, not dreams, memories. She drowned on her own choked sobs, trying hard not to wake up the kid sleeping in the room next to her own. She knew most of her victims were almost as rotten as her employer, yet, she also knew that some had families and friends waiting for them. The remorse grew with each time she pressed the trigger on her gun, and she knew that if she kept on living like this, she would lose herself.

"So, you're on time. Color me, stoked!" Henry said, and she growled through her teeth. Oh, how she wished he was on the other side of her gun. Maybe if he hadn't found her when on her lowest, then it would have been better. She would have a job in a town without a body count behind her. Still, she was here, a rotten man before her. "I recall you called me here for more than chit-chat, didn't you? To the grain! I don't have all day!" Her hatred clear in every word. He smiled smugly before placing a photo in front of her. "Thomas Seymour. He's trying to take my crown in our little businesses. I want him dead, but I want you to ruin his career before that." Anne looked at him, perplexed. He had never asked her to interact with her victim. She didn't know if she could handle it. "No! Henry, I kill for you, that's the deal! I won't fucking go and spend time with the victim! That's not what we agreed on!" His smug smile was pissing her off. She would pay a thousand pounds to wipe his stupid face off the planet. "Well, you see, dear Anne, I can't risk having two people working on this and probably get discovered. You will do this for me. See, dear Anne, I might as well remind you that not only did I take you out of the streets, but I also have more people that will do exactly as I say. If I say you're dead, you are. So, you better comply now before I lose my temper." She knew ever since the first time she rejected one of his orders... She had no say in the matter. "If I do this, I'm free. No more murder for me!" Henry seemed almost sure that she wouldn't triumph. Well, If this deal would be so risky, she would only take it with a win on her side. "I think that's fair. Make it out alive and bring his business down, and you get to quit our little business." Shakily she shook his hand, internally wishing this was the last time she ever did it. 

Parking after a meeting with henry was always hard. Knowing her little cousin was waiting for her behind those walls made her sick to no end. She wished she could be better. She wished she could turn herself in and pay for the blood on her hands. Yet, she had to keep herself. If not for herself, then for Kat. She knew she was the only direct family Kat had left. She also knew that if she left, Kat would be in foster homes once again. Jane was there, yes, but she also spent most of her time working and barely sustained herself with Anne's help. She knew she was the only available option for Kat's well being. "rough day?" Anne was so distracted that she didn't notice her second cousin poking her head over her open car window. "You bet!" Jane didn't buy her cheery attitude. They had grown together for a reason. "Did he do something?" Jane was also the only one that knew about her job. At first, Jane was totally against it, but after witnessing Henry after Anne tried to quit. She stuck by her side to try to keep Anne together. "He- he offered me a deal..." Anne couldn't contain herself anymore. Her tears leaked through her green eyes, her hiccups muffled by Jane's soft jumper fabric. "It's ok. Everything's gonna turn out fine in the end..." She knew she couldn't guarantee that, but saying it made her feel calmer as well. "I can quit..." Jane seemed dumbfounded. Did she hear Anne say she can quit? "What? That's great! You'll finally be free and we will finally go back to normal!" Anne just nodded weakly before talking again. "That's the thing. The one condition he gave me is to complete one more job... He wants me to take down your brother's empire and him with it." Jane stared, trying to process the information her second cousin gave her. She never got along with her brother. He had threatened to kill her more than once. But, she knew that getting to him was also a suicide quest. She didn't know what side to take. Anne had been there for her every time and had saved her from bleeding her guts out. But Thomas was her brother. She knew Anne had to go through the deal no matter what. After all, Anne had Kat now, and having her freedom once again meant that Kat could have a normal childhood without moving out every few months. She knew she could do nothing. "You know you could die..." She barely managed to get those words out. "I know... But, we know I have no choice." Anne laughed bitterly, her head was on the table, yet she worried more about her family than her own life. "When do we have to go?" Jane knew it was not far away, yet, she knew they had to keep moving even if it was in the same town. "Tomorrow, after Kat comes back from school. You don't have to come if you don't-" Jane cut her off by literally placing her hand over her mouth. "You know I'm going wherever you and kat are." Anne forgot that she was one, still in the car, and two, she still had her seatbelt on, so when launching to give Jane a teary hug, she did end up looking like a fool. The slightly awkward laugh the both of them let out was enough to soothe some of the stress that was consuming them. It was just a moment, but both of them appreciated it immensely.

The day was nearing by the minute, and Anne was planing everything so it would play out as smoothly as it could. She spent almost four months giving herself a name in Seymour's drug empire. All needed now was a way into his close circle! She looked everywhere she could. The perfect opportunity came when he got her to be one of his bodyguards. She wasn't as near as she could be ut was near enough to collect any needed information. It was all going as planned! Except, she got reassigned. "Excuse me! What?" her manager (can it be called a manager?) just muffled a laugh at her reaction. "Yeah, the boss needs someone, not as 'sketchy' guarding his wife since she complained." She was doomed. "I signed here to work! Not to babysit lit teach!" She knew it was gonna be hard. "Well, orders are orders. You'll be working with her in a few days." Anne stared in awe. How was she gonna kill him now? 

Greeting Catherine Parr was weird on so many levels. How do you greet the wife of the man you are trying to kill? Though, she wouldn't deny the young woman was gorgeous. She was certainly not what she expected when it came to Thomas' wife. "Name's Catherine Parr, a pleasure!" Anne silently shook her hand before presenting herself as well. "Anne, just Anne. I believe I'll be working with you." She couldn't be more awkward. "Yeah, my husband insists on security even though he knows I'm a teacher and nothing too dangerous can happen to me. You can do whatever you'd like, as long as you don't meddle in my work." Well, at least she had freedom.

Well, things were not going according to plan; First, she was gathering intel, yet, not enough. Second, a certain curly-haired woman liked to stay up late, and by association, she had to stay up with her. And third, she was pitying the woman she was guarding. After all, Catherine apparently wanted to be everything but married to the mafia boss. She definitely wasn't meant to befriend Parr, even less acknowledge how pretty she was. She felt like going insane, between keeping her family a secret, staying on Henry's radar, and gaining access to the main server to delete their business. It was wise to assume she was stressing out. "So, when are you gonna do it?" Parr's voice rang through her ears, distracting her from her earlier train of thought. "Do what?" Parr just smiled sorrowfully before giving her a tight hug and leaning in to whisper in her ear. "Well, you know, kill my asshole of a husband?" Cathy's breath made her shiver slightly, but it also made her all too aware of how the smaller woman knew about her plans. "What are you-." Her words were softly stopped by the teacher leaning in once again and pressing her lips softly against hers. Anne was in shock, but that didn't stop her from kissing back. "You know, I've been looking for a way out of this marriage for years. He's got people on his side, and I'm just a teacher. Ever since you showed up, there's been a barely noticeable increment in Tudor's drug-selling. That meant that you were here to either make Thomas lower down or to take him out. Based on how Tudor works things out, I'm betting for the second option." Anne was astonished. How did a literature teacher figure that out? With the short kiss still on her mind, Anne spoke again. Her words stumbling over each other. "Does anybody else know?!" Anne knew that if she got caught, she wouldn't last long enough to hide her family. "Not a soul, I made sure of it. Now, Anne, when are you gonna do it? I need to know." Catherine had one hand on the small of her back while the other was caressing her cheek. "If you give me an entry to the main server, I'll do it by next week." Catherine quickly let go of her before snatching out of her purse a single blue USB with the word class written over it. "This is a list of all passwords, duche thought I was stupid enough to forget them."I see. When do you have to give a review of how I am 'behaving'?" Catherine smiled a bit before answering. "Next Tuesday, you'll help me get out, right? I cannot get trapped with a whole lot of murderers and drug dealers. I need a guarantee that I'll come out alive." "I'll kill him. There are some gas pipes there. You'll break them and run. That will give me time to kill the other guys. You will be my way out. Why are you trusting me, though? I'm as bad as they are." Anne was seriously questioning this woman's sanity. Trusting a murderer? Why would she? "Ok, and to answer your question, you have a lovely daughter. I would never trust a literature teacher with a huge curiosity anywhere near my phone. Much less if it has that adorable kiddo as wallpaper."

Everything was going according to plan, a simple bang, and it was over. Both Anne and Cathy (who had recently given Anne permission to call her that) were armed with soundless guns. Now they were just moments before the slaughter. Getting in was easy. They never verified if Cathy had any guns, and Anne was expected to have one as Cathy's bodyguard. While Cathy gave a standard summary of how she 'behaved' Anne looked for the best way out. Cathy gave her a little nudge with the tip of her foot that indicated the guards were not as attentive anymore. This was her chance! With a quick movement, Cathy took her phone and pressed it. The lights went off. Anne took her gun and rapidly fired a clean shot on Seymour's head. The two guards that were inside tried to respond, but Anne and Cathy were faster. Cathy then did as she was told. She ran while also firing at the gas pipes that would give them a distraction. Cathy was already outside when she noticed a certain green-eyed woman was not behind her. 

Anne allowed Cathy to run while she moved to Seymour's laptop. She had to destroy all of their data. That was her only way out of a life she'd rather leave behind. Quickly she pulled out Cathy's USB before going to work. She would give Kat the life she deserved, she would give Jane the peace she deserved, she would free Cathy from the life she'd been put through, she would save herself before it was too late. She could hear them coming for her, but she was already close, only a few codes more, and she would be free. She was just about to delete everything when a voice rang through her ears. "I would step away from that laptop if I were you. Of course... She considered everything, except the guy that wanted to run Seymour's enterprise. Henry. "You promised that if I came back alive, you'd let me go!" Henry laughed hard at that. If she could, she would stab him so many times that his body would end up recognizable. He had taken a big part of her life, and she hated him for that. "Well, you see, the deal was 'if' you made it out alive. In this case, it seems like you're not going any further." She had to think fast. If he fired, it would not only end her life, it would put kat under Jane's care. Knowing Jane didn't have the time to care for herself, She didn't want to leave Jane alone to care for a kid. "Give me the drive." 

She was about to give him the USB when he suddenly fell forward, a blur of brown and olive falling with him. She immediately realized what had happened. A certain Parr couldn't keep herself safe and had to find her, tackling henry as a result. Anne was surprised, yes, but she had to act fast. Quickly she took her gun, pointing it to henry's head. "You will erase all of the data you have on me, or Parr, now! If not, your head will have a lovely seethrough hole. Anne had been dying to say that to him since day one. Quickly he scrambled to erase all of the data he had. Anne had never been happier. Parr then proceeded to tye him up and called the cops. Anne gave Parr her address before running away (Cathy may or may not have pulled her into another kiss, but that's unimportant). By the time Anne came home, Jane was glued to the tv (which was on the news channel), with a little dormant Kat over her lap. Turns out most of the guys that were on that building were arrested and waiting for a trial. She was just happy to be free. To be able to get away from the life she was living before. 

She was just making diner after waking Kat up and receiving a ton of hugs, and I missed you's when the bell rang. Kat raced her to the door and opened it enthusiastically. Standing outside was the lit teacher that managed to find a space in her heart. Kat enthusiastically presented herself once Anne gave her the ok to talk to her. Cathy couldn't be more enamored by the little kid. Jane was a little less open, but after finding out Parr's contribution in getting her second cousin alive, she was eternally grateful to her. After arranging some things with Cathy and Jane, Anne finally decided to testify against Henry. If she didn't do it before was because she didn't want to leave Jane taking care of Kat all by herself when she was lacking in money, but now that Parr had offered not only to move in with them but to pay bills and help on taking care of Kat if Anne was sent to prison. 

Inevitably Anne was sentenced to three years of prison after her lawyer stated that she was forced to commit those crimes. Anne somehow felt better. She knew that Kat, Jane, and Cathy would visit her and that once she was out, she would be in a better state of mind. She would build a happy home for her cousins and her (now), girlfriend. 

Cathy and Jane came every day to drop some gifts or to just chat for a while. They normally brought Kat along, and she was proud of how much she was growing. She was not ok. She was on her way to be ok. And one day, she was going to make it. One day she would be out of bars and get the normal life she longed for. And she knew no more blood would ever be on her hands.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in like two days so sorry if it's not that good! (it was also written cuz my friend told me I had to do something for when my Tumblr reached 100 followers and I never reject a challenge)


End file.
